Undercover Backbone
by AnantaKashish
Summary: Claims and shouts don't define a relationship. You have to be at the right place at the right time acting in the right way. After all, actions are the ultimate realisation.
A/N : A random OS. No twists, no turns, but a hidden idea. Give it a read to tell what went a miss and what you liked :)

While on the way back to home in qualis, Abhijeet was continually touching back of his head. It wasn't hurting that much but he was feeling uneasy for sure. Restless, he was taking breaths deeper than usual. Daya, feeling unusual movements beside him, asked Abhijeet if he was fine to which Abhijeet casually replied, "Haan yaar, main theek hu." Daya didn't pestered him much as he was driving and decided to reach home first.

Here, Abhijeet feeling a bit closed up, decided to open the window. He held the handle but couldn't rotate it. Clumsiness overtook him! He was confused! His neck was stiff! Worriedly, he retracted and closing his eyes, rested on the back rest. He wanted to take a quick nap to calm his nerves down but instead, the sensations within him started to rise. He was loosing control over his body and was feeling lightheaded and traumatic.

The qualis stopped and Daya said while pulling the handbrake, "Lo Abhijeet tumhara ghar bhi aa gaya."

Abhijeet, who was wide awake but still unaware of things happening around him, didn't open his eyes. Response was a distant reach. Daya, shaked him lightly, and spoke apprehensively, "Abhijeet!"

Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes and said in a trance, "Haan"

"Tum thik ho?"

"Haan. Kya hua?"

"Kuch nahi. Tumhara ghar aa gaya."

"Haan? Ghar?...haan achcha.", absent-minded Abhijeet uttered.

He looked around and as he reached out to the door handle, he got confused again. He turned to Daya and asked him to open the door, "Daya, woh yeh khol dena zara."

Daya nodded worriedly and opened the side door. He decided to move in with Abhijeet and leave only after settling him inside as he sensed PTSD that Abhijeet is suffering from. So, he too descended down.

By this time, Abhijeet could feel numbness, followed by aura. Still, collecting himself, he too descended and soon started to hear a pounding noise in his ears.

Daya looked at flushed Abhijeet and sensing something seriously wrong with him, held him by his hand. He could feel the tremors. Immediately after, Abhijeet fell like a tree trunk. He lost his consciousness, became rigid and fast jerking movements occured throughout his body.

Daya panicked at first but then remembered about his medical training taught for emergencies. He unbuttoned his shirt in order to loosen him around his neck and rolled him to his side to keep the airway opened. He waited for a while by his side and not much later, the seizures halted. After few minutes, Abhijeet opened his eyes. He was feeling tired. Daya supported him to the seat of the car. He was slow in response. He was feeling sleepy and fuzzy.

Daya softly asked him, "Are you okay?"

Abhijeet just nodded and closed his eyes in anxiety. Daya proposed him to get inside the house if he was feeling better. Abhijeet accepted.

Daya made him lie on the bed and called Abhijeet's regular doctor. The doctor asked him to be by his side for a while and see if he was having some headache or was feeling nausea-tic, and assured him of his arrival within an hour.

Since Abhijeet fell during seizures, he had hurt his arms and sprained his ankle. He was weak and hence drifted into sleep.

Daya was extremely tensed as it was the first time that Abhijeet went through this. Two back to back incidents that happened while solving the cases came rushing to his brain as he made himself comfortable on a chair beside the bed. And he got sured of the root of this ailment.

 **Two weeks back**

"We HAVE to get him kidnapped to catch hold of Dolly and Katori", determined ACP said.

"I second you, sir.", Abhijeet agreed.

"It's important to execute this plan for this case, otherwise, I would have never agreed to put Abhijeet's life at risk. But then, it's what we are taught and build up for.", Daya joined in.

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's do it and trap them in their own net.", Freddy announced.

"Absolutely! Get to the work, officers.", ACP ordered.

"Sir!", cops responded to The Commander.

"Sir, you alright?", Purvi questioned out of concern.

"Yes, I am.", Abhijeet answered, twitching and breathing heavily.

"You must consult a doctor immediately.", Purvi advised.

"Yes. I must. It's needed. Electric shocks are never soothing.", Abhijeet smirked the last sentence.

"So, we are going to the hospital first. Your nail needs to be medicated as well. I will call Daya sir and he'll join us there only.", Purvi said with authority.

Abhijeet nodded, tears shimmering in his eyes.

"Sir, have I said something wrong?", Purvi hurriedly inquired.

"Nah! Your tone reminded me of Tasha. She was a Kiddo!", he replied smiling softly.

"She was your best junior, right?", Purvi carried on the conversation.

"Beyond a junior. She was a darling. We shared this special bond. But I couldn't save her. She got shot in front of my eyes and then succumbed to the wound. I just kept looking at her. And she left.", he sighed.

Purvi spoke after a quick glance at him, "She was lucky, sir."

Abhijeet got her context and smilingly uttered, "The wheel needs your attention more."

Purvi smiled back and concentrated on driving. Abhijeet who was feeling better, turned on the music.

"Is he doing fine, doctor?", Daya asked the doctor.

"Yes, he's, to some extent. A week's rest and some precautions with regard to the brain will bring his neurological functions back to normal in a month. He might complain of dizziness and headache, sometimes even of vomiting, but that's normal and won't be harmful unless his brain is safe from injuries, external, or internal."

"So, shall we leave?", Abhijeet proposed.

"I never tied you, officer. You are always free, but, do take care.", the doctor bid him with a warm smile.

The three exchanged some pleasantries with the doctor and went off.

Two weeks had passed. He had some complaints of headache and felt lightheaded at times but he was alright and recovering really fast all this while.

But today, in that basement, he was hit at the back of his head. The blow was strong enough to knock him off for quite a while. If Purvi had not been around, he could have been unconscious for longer. He recovered from the sudden hit for the sake of the case. He was uncomfortable but his will and instincts helped him in his quest of remaining strong till the case is solved. He did lead his team to successful unwrapping of the crime and after completing the legalities of the case, joined Daya on the way back home. Today, he was adamant on going home instead of hospital as he was tired and felt the need of rest more than the medication.

 **Present**

"Hello, Dr. Anuj. Good Evening.", Daya greeted the doctor giving him the way to enter.

"Hello Mr. Daya. Evening will be good if my patient will be fine. Where's he?", Dr. asked.

"He's in his room, taking a nap."

"Let him rest for another few minutes. In the meanwhile, you brief me about what actually happened with him.", Dr. proposed.

"I think a cup of coffee will be a nice companion.", Daya smiled.

"Of course, it will be. But I am in a hurry today and coffee will add to the minutes. I have an operation scheduled at midnight."

"At midnight?"

"Yes. It's a long story. If you could please brief me about Mr. Abhijeet's health."

"Oh! Sure."

Daya told him about all what happened this afternoon and how Abhijeet got an unwanted attack this evening.

"It seems he got an epileptic attack owing to the electric shocks and the blow, and of course, his already timid brain.", the doctor surmised.

Daya nodded.

"He should have worn a head guard. At least for a month after he got subjected to the shocks. My mistake. I should have recommended.", the Doctor added disappointingly. "I'll go for a primary checkup as for now, only to see if his vitals are doing fine and he has all the necessities in position. Rest, I recommend you to come to the hospital tomorrow and get some tests done. A must for him."

Daya nodded.

After the doctor got satisfied from Abhijeet's side, he turned to Daya and said, "Go for a lighter food this night and if he doesn't want to have anything, don't force. Let him sleep as much as he wants to. It will relax his brain."

"Any problems that he may face after waking up.", Daya asked.

"Just anxiety. And he might be scared of all what happened with him in the past few hours as it was his first time. It's humane after all. But a word of support and slight counselling will relax him."

Daya nodded while being in thoughts. He was grim.

"Feel free to call my Junior Doctor anytime. He will be at your door if needed. Give me a leave now.", Dr. Anuj smiled.

"Sure doctor. And, thank you."

"It's my duty, gentleman."

The doctor left. Daya, had his dinner and lied in the comforts of the couch and slept. He woke up in the morning only to find Abhijeet fast asleep.

Pulling out his pajama, sports tee and towel that he kept in his car for the gym session post his duty, he shut the qualis door and had a quick shower at the guest room's washroom. He came back to Abhijeet and saw him sitting on the bed, moving his hand through his hairs.

"Good Morning, Boss.", Daya greeted him.

"Daya? Good Morning. You stayed here the entire night?"

"Had no other option. You got an unpleasant attack last evening. How are you feeling now?"

"Better. But it shook me to the core, yesterday.", Abhijeet replied anxiously.

"Nothing to worry about. Doctor has called you today for some tests and assured me of your wellbeing.", Daya assured him.

"Wellbeing?", Abhijeet sighed. "Nevertheless, how long will it take me to heal up? And, these seizures? I never went through them in my entire PTSD history till yesterday."

"As I said nothing to worry about. The damage that has been done will take it's own time to get healed up. But you'll be completely fit very soon. And seizures, yup! Electric shocks and that hit cock-tailed into the epileptic attack. You need to keep your brain protected. It's indeed _vulnerable_ , and _valuable_."

"Hmm. Had your breakfast?", Abhijeet asked.

"We'll have it together. Get done with the cleansing. We have to leave for the hospital as well.", Daya said.

"Porridge will do for me. I am not feeling like eating something heavy. You make toasts for yourself."

"Yes sir. And be alert. You are still in a post epileptic face."

"I'll. Don't worry."

"I know.", Daya smiled and left.

It was the next day and the two friends were sitting in the doctor's cabin.

"Had a linear fracture. It's a minor fracture of the least clinical importance and attention, but, since you have a traumatic history, you need to be treated upon.", Dr. Anuj, the neurosurgeon, said.

"Don't tell me that you are getting me admitted.", Abhijeet said, instantly.

"Not really. Getting you admitted is always a pain. You cooperate the best from home.", the doctor laughed.

Abhijeet and Daya smiled.

"So, what's all that's needed?", Daya asked in a grave tone.

"First and foremost, you can carry on with the usual routine but do wear headgear. It's a must. And, prefer not to be in the field for at least a week and don't stress yourself out. Consult me at the drop of the hat. Be careful. Take your medicines regularly and do come and meet me on the appointment days.", Dr. Anuj advised. He wrote the prescription and said, "Rest, these medicines will do their work."

"Thank you doctor. If you could please tell how much long will it take me to be in a completely normal state."

"Most probably, two months."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor reciprocated and the two buddies left for the home.

"Take care Abhijeet and don't shy away from calling me if you are not well.", Daya said as he waved Abhijeet bye.

"I never shy away calling you, Daya, and you know that. Drive slow and text me after reaching home."

"Sure.", Daya smiled and drove towards his home.

Here, Abhijeet unlocked his door and went inside.

A silent presence is enough to make you realise about the intensity and depth of a relation. You need not shout and claim every time about to what extent you can go for that particular relation. Handling a situation smoothly and practically makes it easier to live and pass through the tough times.

A/N : I have two pending stories which I'll complete in June.


End file.
